


Грядет северный ветер

by lachance



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Post-Canon, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Белый флаг Мейбл Пайнс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грядет северный ветер

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Cosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/gifts).



– Ветер северный, – Мейбл облизывает палец и со счастливой улыбкой поднимает над головой. Осталось только намотать на костяшки белую салфетку и сказать, что они сдаются. Осталось только выпить успокоительных и уснуть. Осталось только…

– Ты стучишь, – Пасифика недовольно ударяет в крышу машины ладонью так, что Мейбл наверху подпрыгивает, р-раз – и по тени на дороге видно, как рванулась вверх ее легкая юбка немыслимого зеленого цвета, наверняка обнажая тощие белые бедра.

Пасифика вздыхает и роняет голову на скрещенные на руле руки.

Мейбл встает на крыше на колени и свешивается вниз, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо – порыв ветра схватывает густые каштановые пряди и запутывает безнадежно, еще более безнадежно, чем это делала сама Мейбл и ее сложные отношения с расческой.

С самого начала было очевидно, что девчонка Пайнс принесет с собой одни неприятности.

– Эй, Пасифика, – Мейбл треплет ее за плечо, и она выпрямляется (автоматически – расправленные плечи и прямая спина, помните, мисс Нордвест, шея – продолжение вашего позвоночника…), – до чего дурацкая у тебя машина.

Белый олдсмобиль не был дурацким. Даже если идеально подходил для того, чтобы группа подростков въехала на нем в лес, и была там съедена демоном из Джерси.

Пасифика вздергивает подбородок и проворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, недвусмысленно намекая на то, что Мейбл слетит с крыши, если не спустится, едва машина тронется. Мейбл смеется и оказывается на земле в один прыжок – легкая, высокая и очень гибкая. Сама Пасифика выросла едва ей по плечо, а ведь в детстве была выше.

Много чего было в детстве.

Машина не заводится, и Пасифика пару раз ударяет ладонью по рулю, а потом с шипением стягивает с себя тонкую белую майку, нащупывая в сумке на заднем сидении что-нибудь попроще. Папа успел научить тому, как не застрять где-то на пыльном перегоне в Огайо, если рядом не окажется ни одного нормального мужчины, способного помочь леди, но не в тонком же белом хлопке лезть под капот.

Под руку попадается одна из футболок Мейбл. Самая идиотская из них – та, что с логотипом Бостонского PAX. Только девчонка вроде нее могла бы ездить в подобные места. Сама Пасифика бы до этого не опустилась.

Футболка оказывается маловата в плечах и слишком сильно стягивает грудь. Приходится снять еще и белье. Кто из них краснеет сильнее, пока она ловко расстегивает крючки на спине, приподняв тонкую синюю ткань, она не берется судить.

Скорее всего, Пасифика. Тонкая кожа, сеточки сосудов под ней, «белая кость». Краснеет она моментально.

– Полный отстой, – она вздыхает, швыряя лифчик в сумку, и выходит из машины. Мейбл смеется, смех – перезвон друг о друга дедушкиных военных рюмок из какого-то потемневшего металла. Низкий, мелодичный, несущий в себе немного больше памяти, чем можно вынести, сохранив лицо.

– Забавная, – Мейбл порывисто обнимает ее за плечи, и Пасифика замирает, толком не понимая, хочет она просто оттолкнуть, или оттолкнуть и ударить, или оттолкнуть и прочитать отповедь, или ничего не делать. Мейбл закрывает глаза и шумно вдыхает – наверняка пытается поймать запах. Пахнет тут больше потом, чем духами или шампунем, Пасифика не строит иллюзий.

Ладони ложатся на выступающие ребра под вытертой майкой и чуть надавливают, вынуждая отстраниться.

– Мне нужно попробовать починить машину, – сухо произносит она.

Мейбл широко улыбается:

– Ага, – и, надувая пузырь жвачки, добавляет: – Ага.

Идей о том, что могло бы случиться с машиной, у Пасифики нет. Она отходит от капота в ярости, с ног до головы перемазавшись в сером и черном, хорошо, что под рукой нашлась резинка, хорошо, что удалось собрать волосы, хорошо, что она стянула собственную тонкую белую одежду. Для дороги такая была лучше других. Для ремонта хуже не придумаешь.

Мейбл поднимает над головой руку с вытянутым пальцем. На костяшке красуется пластырь – очень белый. Она звонко смеется, выкрикивая куда-то, кажется, прямо в небо:

– Грядет северный ветер!

Пасифика морщится и потирает пальцами саднящие виски. А потом – да к черту это все! – с грохотом захлопывает на капот и взбирается на него, подпрыгивая, когда жар металла обжигает ступни сквозь подошву. Не так уж и жарко. Но машина нагреться успела.

– Подвинься, Пайнс, – она бормочет, мелкими, быстрыми шагами продвигаясь вперед, – ты не одна здесь.

Мейбл только смеется, отодвигаясь, чтобы Пасифика могла лечь рядом с ней на крышу. Странно, но теперь, когда она поднимает руку, она тоже его чувствует – северный ветер. Грядет северный ветер.

И, к сожалению, ни одной автомастерской миль на тридцать впереди.


End file.
